The present inventive concepts relate to computerized storage techniques, and more particularly, to an input/output (I/O) interceptor with intelligent flush control logic embedded within a storage stack of a computerized device such as a mobile phone or tablet.
Performance demands on mobile devices such as mobile telephones and tablets are increasing. What was traditionally accomplished on a multitude of separate devices such as cameras, calculators, personal computers, servers, global positioning system (GPS) devices, and the like, are now being consolidated and handled by mobile devices. While the processor performance and the wireless data speeds of such mobile devices have steadily improved, the local storage stack within such mobile devices has not advanced as quickly. Flush requests that are commonly used to ensure data consistency have become barriers to performance because I/Os are blocked during the flush command. Consequently, the storage stack and associated local storage devices of such mobile devices have become a performance bottleneck. Embodiments of the inventive concept address these and other limitations in the prior art.